gta_hd_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Lords
History Events of GTA IV The first Spanish Lords member to encounter during the storyline in 2008 is Lyle Rivas, body builder tied to illegal street racing. Lyle is Most Wanted criminal and went into hiding, but his ex-friend Brucie Kibbutz wants him dead. During the mission Search and Delete he asks Niko Bellic to use police computer to locate Lyle and eliminate him. Niko successfully completes the task and kills Lyle during the car chase. Later Brucie asks Niko to expropriate Lyle's car, which was left in alley in Steinway. When Niko arrives on place and get into the car, other members of Spanish Lords show up and attack him. No matter how fast Niko is, Spanish Lords always manage to catch up with him in their cars and try to shoot him. After Niko delivers the car to Brucie's lock-up the chase stops. Niko's next encounter with Spanish Lords occurs on Manny Escuela's orders. Being obsessed with desire to clean up the streets from the presence of drug dealers, Manny asks Niko to hit on bunch of gang's members, who hang out near the garage on Windmill Street. Niko kills the thugs, while two of them attempt to escape on their Primo. Three members of Spanish Lords, however, talk bad things about Escuela, doubting his masculinity due to his appearance on the TV. Manny asks Niko once agan to help him with the problems. Niko follows members of the gang, who took the train in Algonquin, and ambushes them on the station in Broker. Members of the gang, going to their Emperor and dreaming about purchasing Patriot, are all killed by him for a reward from Manny. In the mission The Snow Storm some Spanish Lords, who were hooked up with Elizabeta Torres by Little Jacob, try to rip her off big time by selling her cocaine to Angels of Death in the Old Hospital and putting a heat on her. Elizabeta asks Niko to handle the situation. Niko goes to the Old Hospital and break the deal, killing a lot of Spanish Lords and Angels of Death in process. When Niko takes the cocaine, NOOSE arrives on the scene by the tip, ambushing Spanish Lords. Every member of the gang is killed by either NOOSE or Niko during the shootout. Niko Bellic also kills another members of the Spanish Lords, the Trunchez Brothers, on orders of Dwayne Forge, whos strip-club came over their control. After arriving to the club, he locates every brother by listening to conversations and kills them in bloody shootout. This, however, leads to conflict with Playboy X, who considered brothers as his partners. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, they engage Luis, Armando and Henrique in drug wars, ironically though Spanish Lords and Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers can sometimes be seen together (in The Ballad Of Gay Tony). There is no hostility towards either gang. Events of Chinatown Wars In 2009 Spanish Lords have a conflict over the turf with Wu "Kenny" Lee, who uses his nephew Huang Lee to get rid of them. He also can raid their warehouse to steal a Burrito containing drugs at any time.They serve as the antagonist gang during the beginning of the game.